


Cooped Up

by the_madhatter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested: Deadpool and Reader fanfic where Wade is protective over the Reader.Warnings:  Some swearing, sexual suggestions (It’s Wade guys.)





	Cooped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I love Deadpool, but he was a challenge for me to write. I can’t do his character justice but I certainly tried and this was the result. Hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reading! P.S. sorry for any mistakes

You sat in his filth covered apartment and waited for him to return.  He was on a job, one that you hadn’t been invited on.  Which had been the norm lately.  He was becoming more and more protective over you, the more time you spent with him.  You didn’t mind at first, but then it started to escalate and get rather ridiculous. 

Thumbing through one of the various outdated magazines he had lying around, that wasn’t sticky, you heard the front door latch unlock.  You didn’t bother moving when you heard the door open, as quietly as he could open it.  He had a habit of now trying to scare you when he returned from missions.  Which you didn’t find amusing in the slightest, and he knew it. 

You felt him come up behind you.  “How did it go?”  You asked, feeling his figure towering over you.  Wade let out a long, disappointed sigh.  He jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside you with a thump. 

“It was fine.”  He finally said after composing himself for a second.  “It wasn’t as fun as they normally are, but the job is done.”  He slipped off his suit, but kept his mask on.  He always kept the mask on, you were sure he even did when he was alone because he hated how he looked.  You had to tell him time and time again that it wasn’t as bad as he thought, and you frankly didn’t care how he looked anyway. 

“Did you manage to drive him nuts?  You always drive your targets nuts.  Hell, you drive me nuts!”  You placed the magazine back on the stack and moved yourself so you were facing him.  “Wish I could have seen him, would have been fun if I tagged along on this one.”  You hinted. 

“You can’t go.”  It was the first time you had seen a serious Wade in a very, very long time.  You didn’t know if you should be frightened or amused.

“Wade, you’ve seen me in action.  You know I can handle myself.  So what’s the deal?”  You questioned, deciding that you shouldn’t show him you were afraid and opting out of being amused.  You went with stern and you were met with an equally stern Wade.

“If you go out with me, there’s a risk you won’t come back.  Y/N, I can’t take that risk.  You’ve grown on me.”  He was being honest with you, and not being a complete ass about it.  You were shocked; your jaw was slightly slack.  You didn’t know what to say.  For once since you’d met him, Wade left you speechless.  “Y/N, you got a little drool.  Just there.”  He pointed to the side of your mouth.  There wasn’t any drool; he was just getting back to himself.  The two minutes of him being human didn’t last long.

“Wade.  I care about you too, but you don’t see me making you go sit in a cubical all day.”  You tired to reason with him. 

“You can’t go sit in a cubical!  Offices are the most dangerous.  All the sadness would just eat you alive!  Plus staplers could kill a man; I would know I killed a man with one.”  He was slowly but surely getting back to his normal self. 

“I know, I was there remember?”  You got up and headed to the kitchen.  The giant stack of fifty pancakes he made before he left was still there and you had a feeling you would be the only one eating them.  He didn’t bother following you, and you returned with two massive plates full of the flapjacks.  “Eat the pancakes, and think about letting me go back out.  Or you won’t see me again.”  You handed him the plate with some animosity but he was oblivious to it.  He was more focused on the food you put in front of him than anything you had said.  But you knew he heard you. 

You sat in silence and listened to his jabber on to himself.  Wade often had conversations with himself and you learned early on to tune him out when he did since ninety percent of the time it was gibberish.  But as you sat there and focused on your plate you heard him start to talk to himself about you. 

“Y/N’s right you know.  We’ve seen it firsthand.  Y/N’s taken out loads of bad guys without our help.”  He said, shoving a forkful into his mouth after he pulled his mask up just enough to expose it.  “Well yeah, but we were always there.  What if we weren’t and the worst happened?”  He continued on.  “Yeah, we can’t risk losing Y/N.  Who would take care of us?  We’re shit at it.” 

You let out a small laugh and Wade turned to you.  You could see one eyebrow quirked up under his mask.  “Oh, I just thought of that puppy on TV. yesterday.”  You lied.  He simply shrugged and went back the conversation he was having with himself. 

“We could give it a shot.  Like the old days.”  He pondered.  “Something small.  So Y/N doesn’t get hurt.”  He concluded and you simply smiled.  He was just being protective over you, but you couldn’t stay in his apartment for the rest of your life and a part of him saw that.  “We have a job tomorrow.  Y/N can tag along but won’t leave our sight.  And if things get out of hand we just come back here and break out the handcuffs!”  “We can’t handcuff Y/N unless it’s to the bed like that one time.”  “Where did we even get those anyway?”  “We found them in the back of a police officer’s pocket and thought Y/N would like them.”

You listened intently to the conversation he was having, trying desperately not to laugh and bring attention to yourself.  He was done with the idea of protecting you and was now onto irrelevant things.  It started with handcuff then moved to police officers, then to Spidey.  He stayed on Spiderman for longer than you thought necessary and that was when you decided to clean up.  He stayed where he was while you took his plate back to the kitchen and once you were out of his sight you did a little dance.  You were getting out and back to what you loved tomorrow and you were absolutely giddy.  You would respect that he wanted to keep you safe, so you told yourself you would have to listen to his requests, no matter how insane they were.


End file.
